Namikaze Sisters
by NIKKO AKASHI
Summary: At the age of one, Naruto was sent to live with Kakashi. Naruto found out his parents got in a car accident. Now, it is his job to take care of 14 sisters and he has a lot of catching up to do. And why are they giving him the LOOK? R&R. RATED - M FOR NUDITY. Don't like, don't read. WARNING - INCEST. NARUTO/HAREM.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to straight say that, this is Harem. And another thing, there won't be Sakura and Hinata and other overused pairings in this Harem. There is little Hinata moment, but it's short. But Ino will be in it. I really like her.**

 **Harem includes** \- Naruto(Age 18) x Mei(Age 19) x Rias Germany(Age 17) x Kurenai(Age 18) x Naruko(Age 18) x Ino(Age 17) x Tayuya(Age 17) x Sara(Age 16) x Ayame (14) x Tsunade(Age 14) x Amaru(Age 16) x Shion(Age 15) x Karin (Age 13) x Mito(Age 14) x Fem Sasuke(Age 10 and not in sexual way)

 **And they are all Naruto's sisters / Kurenai, Ayame, and Fem Sasuke - Which will be named Sasa - are adopted by Minato and Kushina.**

* * *

 **Namikaze Sisters - Chapter 1**

* * *

Konoha Highschool was one of the most popular academies in the world. Why was it one of the most popular academies? It was a small academy, only about five hundred students were in school but, it was famous for the Clans heads that have and were attending Konoha Highschool. Most of the Clans had entered the school including - Namikaze, Hyuga, Uzumaki, Uchiha, Aburame, and Akimichi. All of the Clans heirs were top students and were known throughout the world because of their book smarts. The Namikaze heir, Minato, was considered the top student by all of the others. Not only for his brain, but also his good looks. As soon as he had graduated from school, he had become an Actor. He was given the role of his own named character Minato in the series called 'Naruto' - which had become popular throughout the world. He was the father of Naruto - which was a main character in 'Naruto'.

Minato wasn't a much-liked character in 'Naruto' but he did become richer than before. He soon fell in love with a woman named Kushina Uzumaki - who played his wife in 'Naruto'. They were madly in love and got married after finishing the shooting in 'Naruto'. After a year, they had a daughter born to them, and they named her Mei Namikaze. Soon they found a girl name Kurenai, and they took her in. Seeing as she was living on the streets, they couldn't bear to see a child suffer. Another year passed and they had twins - a boy and a girl. They named the boy Naruto because they thought of the 'Naruto' they met. And they named the girl Naruko. Naruko had crimson hair like her mother but, Naruto had completely different hair color. His hair was pure white and as he grew up his became unruly, with bangs reaching just below his eyes. His sun-kissed skin also turned pale as he grew up.

Minato and Kushina being a worried parent, they took Naruto get check up, thinking he had some kind of disease. But, there was no sign of a disease or disorder.

Kakashi Hatake was a person Minato could call a brother. When Naruto was one-year-old, Minato and Kushina sent Naruto away to live with Kakashi. Of course Naruto being Naruto, he didn't understand what was going on. Even if Naruto was a one-year-old, he could understand what his parents were talking about, but didn't know why they were sending him away to live with Kakashi. Mei, Naruto's older sister had cried her eyes out when their parents were sending him away. Mei had kissed his forehead and said her goodbyes before crying again. But Kurenai was the one who cried the most for him. Naruto was happy his sisters cared about him. Even if he couldn't talk properly. He tried to say good-bye to them, which made them cry even more.

When Naruto was living with Kakashi, his name had been changed to Naruto Hatake. As Naruto grew up, he grew to hate his parents. He didn't understand why they had to send him away. He couldn't be with his sisters because of this. As Naruto grew up, most of the time he was alone in the big mansion of Hatake. Naruto understood Kakashi had the job of a cop, and why Kakashi couldn't be with him all the time though.

When Naruto was five-years-old, Kakashi had married Anko Mitarashi. Naruto liked her. Even if she was scary sometimes, she was nice to him and took care of him when Kakashi wasn't around. And of course on the wedding day, he had seen his father and mother with his sisters. When they started talking to him, he didn't even glance at them. He even saw new faces. He wasn't sure which was Mei when he saw two girls who looked identical to her. Both of them had the same hair color and face. He had easily guessed which one was Kurenai and which was his twin sister Naruko. Even if Naruto and Naruko were a twin, they didn't have anything in common other than their face. Naruko's hair was crimson and his was pure white and unruly. Her skin was sun-kissed and his was pale white. His sisters tried to talk with him, but he was silent the whole time.

Naruto Elementry was a blast for him. He had made new friends, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. They were always playing together and they all got into the same middle school.

Middle school was hell for Naruto. He was alway bullied and beaten because of his white hair. Even his friends were bullied for it and one thing he couldn't stand was his friends being bullied. He trained under Kakashi in Martial Arts. He had gotten his black belt when he had entered a tournament. And he beat the shit out of the bullies. He had gotten more muscular and a lot taller than his other friends.

As he entered the Konoha Highschool - he found out his father and mother had got into the same school. Every morning Naruto would walk to school, he would get many looks from the girls. When he had entered high school, he had become insanely popular with girls. He would get at least two-three love confessions a day - which he would always turn down each and every time. When had they asked why? He would answer he wasn't ready for a relationship. But, that wasn't the end, his fan girl Sakura Haruno had almost raped him. Naruto shivered when he thought about it.

When Naruto was in his second year, Neji and Kiba said they wanted to make a short movie. And of course, they chose him for the hero, and the heroine was Neji's cousin Hinata Hyuga. It was some kind of lame love story between the main characters. And in the end, Naruto would have to die in the movie. Naruto had thought the story was lame but, it had gotten millions of views in Youtube. Soon, media had caught wind of him and he had gotten the role of 'Naruto' in Naruto. He learned his father had played in the original 'Naruto' as Naruto's father. He had to die his hair blonde when he had played in the Naruto movies. Soon as he finished, he could make his hair white again.

Naruto and Hinata were in a relationship, and everything was going fine until, Hinata was in an accident. At the last minute of her life, Hinata had confessed her love for him. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad. Happy because Hinata loved, or sad because she died soon after she confessed.

Every night Hinata's last words would haunt Naruto. He would wake up in the middle of the night and black marks would be left under his eyes in the morning. Naruto had rejected every role he would get from any director. He even rejected 'Naruto's' role, and it was passed to Yahiko.

Naruto was in the final year now, and he had gotten the role of Naruto in 'The Last - Naruto The Movie'. Of course, he wanted to reject but fans of 'Naruto' wanted him back and had even voted for him. Naruto had accepted and he read the script. The last scene was a kissing scene, he didn't want to kiss anyone on the screen so the kissing was changed to a forehead kiss. And of course the movie was a big hit. Studio wanted to make a sequel but they had decided to wait a few more years.

Today was the last day of the school year before summer. Naruto had decide he just wanted to rest this summer since he had gotten the role of Naruto, he didn't have time to rest up till now. After saying farewell to his friends, he went straight home. He was standing in front of his house, and he felt like it had been forever since he was here. Naruto opened the door and went inside, there he saw Kakashi and Anko sitting on the couch. They both had sad looks on their faces. Rin was nowhere to be seen - Rin is a daughter of Kakashi and Anko. Kakashi and Anko looked at him.

"Naruto, come here, we have something to tell you," Kakashi said as he patted the seat next to him. Naruto still confuesed obeyed Kakashi none the less and set next to him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kakashi knew the news was disturbing, but he had to tell Naruto. He looked at his wife and she gave him a nod. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto, we... uh... we just received news of your father and mother being in a car accident," Kakashi broke the news to the boy. Naruto eyes widened at this.

"Are they okay!?" Naruto asked slightly worried. He may have not shown that he cared for his parents, but he was still worried for their safety.

The look on Kakashi's face answered his question. Naruto felt cold water ran down his cheeks. He knew he was crying but, why was he crying? In his whole life, they weren't there for him. Kakashi and Anko were in their place, instead of them. But, still, why was he crying?

The phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts as Kakashi answered the phone. Naruto couldn't hear anything aside from a few whispers from Kakashi. Kakashi turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Hai," Kakashi said and put the phone down.

"Who was it?" Anko asked. Kakashi gave Naruto a sad smile.

"It was Mei," Kakashi answered and once again Naruto eyes shot open. Naruto became worried, did something happened to Kurenai or Naruko.

"What did she say?" Naruto asked worry laced in his voice as he asked.

"They need you, Naruto," Kakashi said and that was all Naruto needed to hear. He ran up to his room and packed his clothes and the things he needed. He looked at the picture of him, Kakashi, Anko, and Rin. He quickly put it in his suitcase. He ran down stairs, and he gave Anko a kiss on the cheek and Kakashi a short hug. When he got to the front door, he saw Rin standing there with a blank look on her face. Naruto gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead as he ran out.

Naruto got into his Ferrari - he had bought with the money he got from playing Naruto. He drove as fast as he could, and boy he was lucky there weren't many cars on the street. He knew it would take two to three hours to get to Namikaze mention, but he was in a hurry. He wanted to get there as fast as he could so he could be there for his sisters. He wasn't in their life for fifteen years and he wasn't going to waste another second.

It took three hours for Naruto to get to the Namikaze mansion. He hadn't been here for almost his whole life. The mansion was bigger than he thought. It was almost two-times the size of the Konoha school. He rang the doorbell, and slowly but surely the door opened. Soon as the door had opened he was was on the floor. Naruto saw he was being embraced by two redheads and a blonde, sobbing. He felt a tug on his leg and looked down. He saw a girl, which looked to be about ten-years-old and she was also crying. Now, that he had notice others on the door he also say they were all crying.

"Oni-chan!" said a girl which Naruto guessed was Naruko.

"Naruto-Kun!" Which Naruto guessed was Mei. Her voice had changed a little and was deep, but he knew she was Mei.

"Welcome home, Nii-san!" Naruto looked at the other redhead. She looked a lot like Kushina.

"I am home,"

* * *

 **That's the Prologue. I know it was short and my English is horse-shit, so you don't have to tell me. If anyone is interested in doing a beta for me, PM me. I would be grateful if anyone did the beta for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harem includes -** Naruto(Age 18) x Mei(Age 19) x Rias Germany(Age 17) x Kurenai(Age 18) x Naruko(Age 18) x Ino(Age 17) x Tayuya(Age 17) x Sara(Age 16) x Ayame (14) x Tsunade(Age 14) x Amaru(Age 16) x Shion(Age 15) x Karin (Age 13) x Mito(Age 14) x Fem Sasuke(Age 10 and not in sexual way)

 **And they are all Naruto's sisters / Kurenai, Ayame, and Fem Sasuke - Which will be named Sasa - are adopted by Minato and Kushina.**

Special Thanks to **\- RexTheMighty** \- Thanks for doing the beta!

* * *

 **Namikaze Sisters - Chapter 2**

* * *

As much as Naruto loved getting attention all to himself, he wasn't liking the attention he was getting right now. He was now living with sisters, it wasn't like he didn't like living with his sisters. It was just, everyone was getting on his nerves. It had been three months since he started living in the Namikaze mansion. Naruto and the others were getting along but, sometimes Naruto would yell at them for being too loud. He wouldn't talk with his sisters for an hour or so, then he would sigh and apologize. And all of his sisters would throw themselves at him. At first he would get embarrassed and tell them to not hug him so much but, that didn't stop them from doing it. After awhile he got used to it.

When they had gone to their parents funeral, his sisters were crying their eyes out. He did what he could to make them stop crying. Kakashi and Anko were there with their daughter Rin. Naruto told Kakashi to take his sisters to home, and when Kakashi had asked when he was going to go back. Naruto replied he wanted to be left alone for awhile. Kakashi understood and didn't question him more.

Everyone had left and Naruto was standing alone in front his parents grave. As much as he hated his parents and had sent him away, he wasn't angry. He knew they had to have some kind of reason to send him away to live with Kakashi, he just needed to find the reason why.

For months, he asked people who knew his parents about anything concerning his parents. Of course, his parent's friends didn't know about him. He could barely remember the doctor's face who had checked on him but, he could still remember the blonde hair. After checking every blonde doctor who lived near their old mansion. Naruto had finally found someone named: Tsunade Namikaze. He did some research on her and found out she was leaving near him right now and she was his grandmother. Naruto was slightly surprised because of her name. One his sister had the same name and they did kinda looked same with both having blonde hair.

Naruto had gotten to talk with Tsunade and found out about why his parents had sent him away. It wasn't easy for him learning about something he had never heard about. He learned something was inside of him, supernatural power inside him. Naruto tried to learn how to used it but, it wasn't easy. It took him at least two months to learn the basic of it. He didn't know what to called this new power inside of him. He was even surprised he learned the first step of the basic. He always had his sister around him and didn't have time to learn very much.

Naruto had to watch over everyone in his house, even his older sisters - Mei, and Kurenai. Everyone else was normal except Tayuya - her vocabulary was beyond his control. He asked her many times to not speak such foul language, but she never did listen to him. And her favorite word was 'fuck', and she always called him 'shithead'.

With Minato and Kushina being dead, their office and another stuff were in the name of Naruto, Mei, Kurenai, and Naruko. After moving in with his sister, Naruto had to leave for a trip to America for business. Naruto stayed at America for two months. During his stay in America, he had time to learn about his power more. He learned to climb trees without his hands, and only with his feet. Naruto also learned he had another pair of eyes. There was something about his eyes, normally it would be dark-sky blue but as soon as he would use his power it would turn crimson red.

As soon as he had got home he slept - nobody was awake. Who would be awake at 2 AM? Naruto slowly tip-toed to his room, not wanting to wake his sister. Last time, he had awakened Tayuya, she swore so much and slapped him. When he asked why did she slapped him, her answer was Girls need their sleep to keep them beauty. Girls are confusing Naruto thought. He never did understand girl much. They always wear makeup to keep themselves beautiful. Shouldn't their natural beauty be enough?

Naruto opened his room, slowly. He turned on his light in the room, he looked around his room. It was messy. It had to be Mei or Rias. Naruto sighed, those two really did know how to mess his things up.

His room wasn't too big nor was it too small. It was perfect for him. A king sized bed for him, actually it wasn't his, he face palmed. Rias really needed to stopping going into his room and sleep on his bed, same goes for Naruko. Naruko was the worst, she wouldn't even leave him alone for a minute. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. He decided he would think about things like that tomorrow, right now he just needed to rest, which he needed really bad. This business stuff had tired hi, out, and on top of that he would be starting college soon. And where did he have to go? With Rias, Kurenai, Mei, and Naruko.

Naruto laid down on his bed and brought his hands to his face. He still hasn't gotten the truth, why did they leave him? Was his power that dangerous? If he was around his sisters, would they have been in danger too? He already lost his parents, who he didn't really care about, but still loved them even if just a little. They were the reason he was even in this world, they gave him beautiful sisters who loved him very much. He smiled, at least he still had his sisters around to cheer him up.

He closed his eyes, he really needed to rest. He slowly closed his eyes, and soon he was asleep. Naruto was snoring as he slept, a person smirked across the room. Said the person was standing behind the door waiting for Naruto to fall asleep, and he did. The person slowly opened the door and got inside the room tip-toeing. This person was now standing in front of Naruto, a smirk still on their face.

* * *

 _Where was this? he thought as he opened his eyes. Soon as he had opened his eyes, he closed it. This time he blocked the sunlight with a hand, his eyes really hurt when he opened them. Soon his eyes got used to the sun, where was he anyway? The last thing he remembered was he was trying to sleep. And all of a sudden he was here. Where was here anyway? He looked around to only see sands and further away was the ocean. He was on a beach, but how did he got here? He was on his bed last time he checked._

 _Naruto felt something heavy on top of him. The person that was laying on top of him had red hair. Wait red hair? He removed the hair that blocked the front her face, he saw a smile on her face. Everything was okay, but why was her face burly? He wiped his eyes, maybe something was caught, but nothing changed. He still couldn't see her face. He touched her face and she looked up at him, and what he could see was a smile. Not really a smile, but maybe it was a smirk he thought._

 _"What is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked, who ever she was. Naruto felt a heat rising on his face. The way this girl called his name made it sound so sexy. Her voice sounded familiar, but because of the way she said it, it sound so different and sexy. She caressed his cheek and leaned in to kiss it. Seeing what she was about to do, Naruto quickly backed away. What was wrong with this chick? He looked at her pouting face, which was cute, even if he couldn't see her face. On the back of his head he felt he knew this girl, whoever she was anyway, something about her felt off._

 _"Don't be shy, Naruto-kun~" She purred and started taking baby-steps toward him. He slowly backed away, as she advanced toward him. He hit something behind him and turned around to see the wall. Wait, the wall?! Now that he looked around, this place that was once a beach had turned into his bedroom._

 _She caught his leg, he tried to shake her off, but her grip on his leg was strong. She pulled him toward her and got on top of him. She pulled his hand down and smirked, and started to lick his cheek. He was going to be raped by a girl, he thought. He tried to fight her off him, but it was in vain. She sure was strong for a girl._

 _"Who are you?! And what are you doing to me?!" He asked. She kept licking his cheek, then went up to his forehead and kissed it. She kissed his nose, then his lips. His eyes widen when she kissed his lips. Her lips were so... soft and sweet. Focus! he told himself. He was being raped and why was he enjoying this? She broke the kiss and stared at him._

 _"You don't need to know who I am. You just need to know I loved you and I am sorry." After she said it, her face started becoming clear to Naruto. Her face was almost clear to him, just a little bit, and he would see her face. Wait, she was his-_

* * *

Before he could say anything, he was out of his dream. What kind of fucked up dream was that? he thought. This was the first dream he saw where a girl was controlling him. Usually, he would be controlling the girl in his dream. Suddenly he was feeling hot. His whole body felt like it was on fire, his body was already hot. He tried to get up, but something was holding him down. He then felt someone hands around his head. He smelled a sweet scent. His head was being squeezed between something or maybe someone. He tried to free himself by pushing the person away from him, but in the process he felt his hand had touched something round and soft. A soft moan escaped the person, Naruto knew the person was women now since her moan sound famine.

"Naruto-kun~" She purred his name, when he touched her, whoever she was. He gave it another squeeze and he got the same reaction from her vice like grip. Her grip on him loosened a little and he got see her face. Rias?! What was she doing sleeping with him?! He started to struggle, trying to get away from her. If she woke up and got the wrong idea, then he was dead. Kurenai and Mei would kill him if both of them saw him sleeping his Rias, his own sister. he didn't even want to finish that thought. He pushed her away, but she wouldn't let off his head. Even if he was doing the right thing, he was the one getting hurt. When he would try to push her away, she would pull his hair. And holy crap! He touched her breast just now! He was sure dead now, or maybe... he could tickle her and she would lose her grip on him.

" _Sorry, actually I am not sorry,_ " He thought with a smirk.

"Naruto-kun~"

" _Stop moaning my name! I can't believe I am actually saying this,_ " Naruto thought, " _For fucks sake, she is my fucking sister!_ " Naruto knew Rias was ticklish on her stomach, and that was just what he was going to do. He guided his hand to her stomach, and he gave it a little touch. When he heard her giggle, he knew he had hit the right spot. He gave it another touch and got the same reaction. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly turned on. Even if Rias was his blood sister, he wasn't in her life for half her life, so he didn't really know what to act around his sisters. He didn't know what to do around them. They knew each other so, they were comfortable with each other, but he felt he was out of the place.

He sometimes thought, even if he wasn't in their life, they wouldn't have lived any different. If he wasn't here, maybe nothing would be different even if he left. Would that even make a difference on their daily life? Why was he even thinking like this? Why was he here? Why was he here, in this house where his birthright was taken? What was he doing here? Even if they are dead what was he doing here? His own parents had abandoned him, he should hate them. But, why couldn't he bring himself to hate them? Why couldn't he? Was he that desperate for being love? He never did get love from his own parents, only from Kakashi and Anko.

"Oni-chan! Wake up!" His 10 years old sister Sasa came inside. She looked around the room and looked toward her brother. Soon as she saw Naruto, her face lightens up and ran toward him. He jumped on top of him, knocking his air out. For a ten-year-old, she was a little too heavy for him. He breathed in as fast as he could and looked at Sasa, who was smiling brightly at him. Naruto did a victory dance inside his head. Sasa had came to rescue him, from this monster called breast.

"What's the noise?" Rais groan as she sat up, not even noticing Naruto beat red face, matching her hair color. She yawned and looked sleepily around. Where was she? She remembered she had sneak inside Naruto's bedroom when he fell asleep. She looked around, everyone inside the room was looking at her. Naruto quickly covered his eyes. Now that he had thought about it, Rias would always sleep naked and it was always with him. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking like that! For god sake she was his sister, he isn't supposed to think about those things about his sister. Not that he was complaining or anything about Rias being naked. She was beautiful, in everything. What he loved about her was her hair. Her hair reminded him of his beautiful mother's hair.

Naruto removed one finger that was covering his eyes, "Please put some clothes on!" Rias looked at Naruto and smirked. And what Naruto hated about Rias was, she always liked to make fun of him and not in a good way.

"What? Haven't ever seen a naked girl before?" She asked, smirked still on her beautiful face. Naruto thought about getting back at her and smirked. Now was the time for him to get back at her for everything she had done to him.

"No, I have seen plenty of naked women's," Naruto opened his eyes and smiled, "And some of them have even better body's than your's, so your trick is not gonna work." Naruto glanced at Rias and saw her glaring at him. That must have hit the spot? he thought. He quickly got out of the bed, before he could make Rias any angrier.

* * *

Naruto closed the restroom door behind him and leaned against it. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave an ear-splitting grin. He took the toothbrush and brushed his teeth. After finishing it, he again looked at himself in the mirror, but this time he could see the mirror was a little tilted. He tried to fix it, but the mirror came off. He held the mirror and sat on the floor carefully. He looked back at where the mirror was before, now there was a button there, a red button.

"What's this button?" He got up and looked at it. He looked at it's both sides, there was nothing strange about it, but it did look suspicious. Why would a button be here, in the bathroom? He pressed it and a light went off. Pitch black was the only thing Naruto could see. Suddenly, his body felt like it was flying in the air. He felt heavy, yet so light like he was flying in the sky. Free of everything, nothing he had to worry about. His whole body felt sore, and his eyes felt heavy. Soon he closed his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes, where was he? Naruto got up and looked around. The room looked to be about a secret room. Now, why would there be a secret room in his family house? He walked around the room, everything was made out of glass it looked like. He came to a stop and looked in front where he saw a cloak. A white cloak with red flames on the bottom. It looked cool to Naruto, his question wasn't answered yet. Why was he here? and where was here exactly?

There he saw a small desk, which it looked like it didn't belong here, it wasn't made out of glass, actually it was of wood. He looked at the desk, a paper was sitting on the desk. There was some writing on the paper, Naruto wouldn't want to touch other's stuff, but what caught his eyes was, there was his name on the paper. He took the paper in his hand and started reading it...

 _To Naruto Hatake Uzumaki Namikaze_

 _From: Minato Namikaze_

 _Hello Naruto, how have you been? It is not the question to be asked, but I wanted to know. I know you can't answer the question and I know it is my own fault for that. If you're reading this, then both me and your mother must have died. You may not care about us, how we have treated you, I know you can never forgive us for that. Both your mother and I loved you very much._

 _You must have a lot of questions running through your head, and I will try to answer as much as I can to your questions that are in your mind. Why was it you that you had to be sent away to live with Kakashi? This was is going to take longer than expected. To answer your question, you must learn the history of Konoha first and this world. I don't know much about it either but, I have heard from someone who is close to me, Jiraiya-sensei. You never met him, but when the time comes, you will eventually meet him. Now the history..._

 _Konoha was a peaceful place when it was found, nothing went much. But it was a peaceful place to live in. People lived in harmony until a child who bore the name of Arashi was born to Namikaze Clan. He was like an explosion, anything he did n't end in a good way. He was good at everything he did, no one could beat him at anything, like you. I know you can fight and protect yourself and your friends from harm. Arashi Namikaze was what people called perfect, but no one is perfect. His cheerful personality was only a mask. There was something behind that kid. Even if Arashi was perfect in everyone eyes, he wasn't good enough for himself. Everything he thought was a mistake. Everything he did was a mistake. Soon he was heading down a dark path._

 _Once known as the peaceful city of Konoha became a chaotic city. People were killed left and right in the most brutal way. Some had their head, limbs, and intestines missing, it was a terrible place to live in now. Nobody knew who was killing everyone, nothing of the killer was found in any of his victims. People named the killer Night Phantom. Nobody knew how he killed those people. Soon the Phantom killer was killing in the bright days, everyone saw how he killed the people. I don't why, but people didn't move away from Konoha. They should have known their lives were in danger, but they didn't move away._

 _No one could kill the Phantom until people made what they called 'chakra'. It is a special power only a few chosen people could have. Only the strongest could control the power of Chakra. What is chakra? You may be thinking. It's a spiritual energy that person has inside them, but now there are only few who can use chakra, excluding you, Naruto. You are a special child. I am getting off topic again._

 _Chakra was something man-made, it wasn't something that just existed in person's body. They had to work hard to create chakra. Now, only special people have chakra inside them._

 _I still haven't answered your question, so here it is: You were a special child - who had a special power. Why did we send you away? There are people out there who want people with chakra inside of them. You should know by now - with a great power comes a great responsibility. You have the power to do something great, even do something that nobody could even think about. And, that kind of power, is what 'that' kind of people want. To change the world, so they can control the world like they want._

 _I am sorry, I couldn't do more. I am weak, and I know that was not a good enough reason to sent you away. If 'that-kind-of-people' had found out about you, they could have come after you. I was weak, I couldn't protect you. I had to send you to live with Kakashi, 'cause I knew he was strong enough to protect you and keep you safe from 'those people'._

 _If in any case, 'those people' came after you, you must find person name Jiraiya. He can teach you about your power and how to control them properly._

 _I hope you can forgive us._

 _Your mother and I, both love you very much._

 _Minato Namikaze_

Naruto couldn't believe it what he had just read. He was still furious how they sent him away, but it was for his own safety. He couldn't forgive them right now, but, maybe later in his life, he could. But, right now, it was too hard for him to fully forgive them. He read the letter for the second time.

He wanted to read it one more time, but a bright light shined on his face. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand and felt the same feeling he had felt before, like flying on the air, free of everything. Soon the feeling stopped and Naruto opened his eyes, he was back in his bedroom.

"What was that about?" Naruto washed his face for a second time, he believed he was still dreaming or something along the lines of that. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. It felt weird for smiling after so long.

"Nii-san?!" Came a voice from outside the restroom. Naruto unlocked the door and went outside.

"What is it Naruko?" Naruto asked, and Naruko beamed with happiness on her face. She quickly grasped Naruto right arms, Naruto blushed, he could feel her C-cup breasts touching his arm. It was soft... squishy, his arm between her breasts. He could even feel her heart beat rising and her face flush a little. And he was no better, his face getting beat red by seconds. It was too much for him, he was a teenager for god sake, he was walking hormone. No! No!, Naruto scold himself, she was his twin sister for fuck sake! Why was he thinking perverted stuff?!

"What's the matter?" She purred, blush still visible on her face. Naruko smirked, she had got him right where she wanted him to be. She had actually came to tell Naruto, that breakfast was ready. It had already been five minutes since she had left the kitchen. Kurenai and Mei might start to suspect something if she didn't hurry and finish the job with the little time she had left.

"It's nothing," Naruto answered, still blushing. He had to somehow get away from Naruko, he had seen the dark smirk on her face. That meant something was going to happen to him. Something that could maybe break him. Just the thought of it scared him to death. And before he knew it, he was thrown onto his bed with Naruko on top of him.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked with a blush on his face. One second he was standing straight and the next second he on his bed, with Naruko on top of him. This was pure torture for him. All of his sisters were super hot,, especially Mei. She had the perfect curves in all the right places, her curves, her wide ass, D-Cup breasts. And the same could be said for Naruko. If he had to put Naruko and Mei together, they would be the ultimate super-hot girls.

Naruko smirked, everything was going the way she wanted. She was on top of him. She felt something hard beneath her, between her ass cheeks. She smirked, this time maybe she could go all the way. Last time, she had tried to go all the way with Naruto, but it had backfired on her. Kurenai and Mei had almost caught her trying to 'rape' Naruto. But, this time there was no one to disturbed her and her Naruto. She smiled, she remembered to lock the door, and she was finally doing something she had wanted to do since Naruto had moved into the house. She didn't care if it was incest or in their case twincest.

Her mother had once told her and the others, love can come from anyone. It doesn't matter who it's from if you love the person you have to be willing to let anything go if you want to be with that person. And she was doing the same thing. Even it was wrong for them to be together, it didn't matter to her. Her brother wasn't there with her for almost her whole life. She didn't get the brotherly love, but she got her man to love her in another way, even if he was her own twin brother.

"I want you~"

"Huh?"

"I want you~" She purred, burying her face in his neck tickling him. She pulled back and looked into his deep ocean blue color eyes. It held so much love and passion, but there was also hatred in his eyes. She wanted to get rid of that hatred inside his eyes. She untangled her hands in his pure white hair, ruffling it softly. She slowly leaned into his face, closing her eyes she softly place a kiss on his forehead.

Why was it feeling good? Naruto asked himself. Naruko was doing something that sister shouldn't and he was enjoying himself. Why wasn't he pushing her away and telling her it is wrong? Why did it feel so good? He only knew he wanted to feel love. Naruko was giving him love and he was accepting. But why? Why was he feeling this way for his own twin sister? If people found out, everything could go down hill. But, it didn't matter right now, he was being loved, he hadn't experienced this kind of feeling before. He wished it could last forever...

...How wrong he was. It wouldn't last this moment forever...

* * *

The room was dark, pitch black. If a person would walk in, he wouldn't know the way to get out of it. It was that pitch black. If a person was standing right in front of an another person, they wouldn't be able to see each other, but...

"What information have you gather?" A person asked, opening his dark red eyes and glaring at the other person, who was standing in front of the person.

"Naruto Namikaze has moved back into the Namikaze Mansion," The other person stated, "Looks like he had learned of his power. Since he has moved to live with his sisters, there isn't anyone who can protect him now. Since Kakashi Hatake lives far away from Namikaze. There is nobody to protect Naruto, he is open, should we make a move?"

The person glared at the other person with his blazing red eye. "Fool! Just because he doesn't have Kakashi Hatake to protect him doesn't mean he is open! There is still Jiraiya out there. Since he is Minato's kid, Jiraiya should be watching over him all the time. Now isn't the right time, yet. But, we will get our hands on this power,kukuku."

* * *

 **As much as I love writing in , my life always** get **in the way. Y'know stuff like School and some relationships problem. I apologize for not updating for so long. My life has been getting in my way of writing.**


End file.
